This invention relates to thermostats, and in particular to thermostats used for controlling climate control systems that include a compressor, such as an air conditioning compressor and/or a heat pump compressor.
Thermostats are used to control climate control systems to maintain the space served by the climate control system at a selected set point temperature. The thermostat compares the sensed temperature in the space with the set point temperature, and if the set point temperature is not satisfied operates the climate control system to cause the climate control system to heat and/or cool the space to the set point temperature. Some heating systems include a compressor, for example, heat pump systems, and most cooling systems include a compressor. Conventional thermostats control these compressors by turning them on when there is a demand for heating or cooling. However, conventional thermostats cannot accommodate problems with the compressor. In fact, a problem with the compressor typically manifests itself to the thermostat as an inability of the climate control system to achieve the set temperature, and the thermostat typically exacerbates the problem by continuing the demand for heating or cooling to meet the set point temperature.